


Pillow

by lustful_whore



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustful_whore/pseuds/lustful_whore
Summary: Any feedback is greatly appreciated, Enjoy <3
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated, Enjoy <3

You looked to your side, gazing at your peacefully asleep boyfriend. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. His arm was lightly wrapped around your waist as always and you had your hand against his chest. You moved it softly, bringing it to his face to push his hair out of his forehead. A barely-there layer of sweat was covering it, probably because of how warm the bed was

You pecked his lips lightly, trying not to wake him up but secretly hoping he would

This morning was perfect except for one thing. You wanted Spencer so bad, you were aching for him

"Y/N." 

He whined, hinting to you that he wanted more sleep

You wrapped your hand around his waist,lightly kissing his cheek 

"Spencer. Wake up, baby." 

You spoke, your voice barely above a whisper

"Why? A couple more minutes please." 

He whined again, emphasizing the 'why'

"Spence, I need you. Please." 

You complained, involuntarily rubbing you thighs together in hope of some relief

"Later baby, not now." 

He replied, not even opening his eyes, turning onto his back with his arms behind his neck

It felt like you'd explode if you went one more moment without his touch. You needed him bad and it seemed like he wasn't understanding you. Aching for him was a huge understanding. You knew that to get what you wanted, you had some persuading to do. Your mind went over the options of what you could do to get him to have sex with you

The possibilities were endless, literally

"Fine then. I can take care of myself like i do when you're working. I don't need you, Spencer Reid."

You informed him, hoping he wasn't already back to sleep

You grabbed two pillows and stacked them on top of each other, getting on top of them, your legs on either side of the pillows

Your barely clothed pussy was rubbing against the soft material as you moved against the pillows

The sound of the sheets shuffling and the light movement beside Spencer sparked his curiosity. He opened one eye, glancing secretly at you as a quiet moan escaped your lips

His eyes shot open at the sight and he shifted a little to watch you

It felt good, but it was nothing like the feeling Spencer would give you. You still continued you actions, moaning occasionally as you became aware that Spencer's eyes were glued on you

"Spencer." 

You moaned out his name knowing this will drive his thoughts crazy

"Fuck, Y/N. Don't do this to me." 

He said, hands covering his face in frustration

Spencer was the most confident and dominant person in bed, but he still had this shy and soft side that showed at times like this

"But, Spencer it feels good." 

You replied, going a little faster, you hand going to rest on his shoulder as you felt yourself getting wetter by the second

He sat up a little, his lustful eyes staring at you, his lip pulled between his teeth

You felt your orgasm build up. Your hand gripped the sheets firmly

"Fuck, I'm so close."

You let Spencer know and his expression changed in a mere second.

You felt his hand grab your forearm firmly, forcing you to stop your movement

"Y/N, I'm the only one who's allowed to make you feel good and I sure as fuck am the only one who is allowed to make you cum. Not a stupid pillow." 

He informed, now looking wide awake

"5 minutes ago you liked sleep better than fucking me when I was aching for you." 

You reminded him 

"Shut up and get on top of me." 

He instructed you, taking off his boxers as he sat up against the headboard

You eagerly nodded, ridding yourself of your panties while you watched Spencer slide on a condom

You brought yourself closer to him, crashing your lips against him and you pushed your self down on his cock, feeling him fill you up

He moaned, tilting his head back at the pleasure he was feeling

"You don't seem so sleepy now, Reid." 

You sarcastically said as you started to circle your hips, creating needed friction where you both needed it first

"Funny that you assume I would sleep through you humping yourself on a pillow beside me." 

He pushed his hips up, his cock going deeper into you, it made made you scream out his name, burying your face in his neck

You started bouncing up and down with his hands clutching your waist firmly as he met you half way, thrusting his hips up every time you moved your body

His hand were wrapped around you and you still had your face hidden in the side of his neck as you both moaned loudly. It was intimate but fast paced 

"Baby, it feels so good." 

You spoke into him, the vibration making him shiver

"Ugh, so good, Y/N." 

He said, the pleasure obvious in his voice

You looked into his eyes as you continued to ride him, his looks intensifying the pleasure you were feeling 

You picked up your pace, your lips attacking his with sloppy kisses as you felt your orgasm build up 

His hands found their way back to grab your waist, making you slow down your movements

"Slower, baby. I want you to enjoy this as much as I am." 

It was torture to you but you nodded, you hands finding their way to his, intertwining your fingers

"Yes, Y/N. Keep going like this." 

He moaned, his voice barely a whimper

The way he was sliding out than back into you as you moved was an overwhelming pleasure. Your eyes closed as the feeling took over you. You were tempted to go faster but you didn't

"Look at me, baby." 

He said once he noticed that you had your eyes closed, bringing his hand to your face to touch it softly while still holding yours

Your eyes fluttered open and his blue ones were looking at you adoringly

"Spencer, i'm close." 

You told him, your body tensing and your breaths getting shorter and quicker

You no longer had enough power to keep up so he took control, thrusting into you faster as he moaned out your name as he felt you starting to clench around him, making him weak 

"Spencer." 

You moaned loudly, more like screamed as you came, your orgasm leaving behind a tingling sensation because of its intensity

You heard Spencer's moans turn into small whimpers as his thrusts became sloppy. You moved on top of him a couple times, driving him over the edge

You felt him twitch inside of you as he threw his head back, lips slightly parted and eyes closed

"Fuck. Fuck, Y/N." 

His fingers dug into you hips as he came in the condom 

You stayed on top of him for a moment as you both tried to catch your breaths before you moved onto the bed, laying beside him as he threw the condom away

You pulled the comforter on top of your naked body to cover yourself up

Spencer pulled you towards him, hugging your body close

"That was an... eventful morning." 

Spencer said, chuckling a little, giving your forehead a kiss

"Now you know I always get what I want." 

You jokingly said

"Oh really? How about I get what I want now?" 

He suggested, pushing you back to lay on your back, getting on top of you as he laughed a little. You laughed along him for seconds before lust took over you again, his lips going back to attacking yours

He then made it clear to you that he was more than serious about his suggestion


End file.
